


I Want You For Mine

by DesertHare



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alpha Jimmy Darling, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dandy Mott, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertHare/pseuds/DesertHare
Summary: Jimmy and Dandy are compelled to mate as a result of being in heat/plot device. Jimmy is a gentleman. Dandy is manipulative and not quite as afflicted by his heat as he should be.





	I Want You For Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quotes taken from "Possum Kingdom" by the Toadies. Italic text is Dandy thinking. Shameless A/B/O American Horror Story that no one asked for because A/B/O is my jam.

1942\. Jupiter, Florida.

Dandy Mott. Age 16.

* * *

 

A warm breeze found its way in through the room’s open window, gentle enough to feel but not substantial enough to provide any relief. The once cool sheets have long since absorbed the heat from the room and the bed’s occupant. Lines of sweat draw down the back of the boy’s knee, the curve of his jaw, his underarms, even the space between his toes begins to feel sticky. A pile of clothes lays on the floor in the middle of the room; fine cotton trousers, cream colored sweater, a single sock without its partner.

The summer temperatures found in Jupiter, Florida are mirrored in the young Omega’s body as he goes through his first heat alone. A shuddering exhale followed by a whimper as the boy attempts to draw in potential suitors with his own unique cocktail of pheromones, a kind of syrupy sweetness that makes Alphas’ mouths water and minds blank to everything else but the siren’s call to mate. The scent of a fertile omega in season has been known to trigger a rut in Alphas; the musky scent of an alpha in rut can likewise trigger an Omega into producing slick.

Of course, not all Alphas are so controlled by their biology. Some are able to resist this biological imperative and retain their humanity to some degree. When Alphas and Omegas couple, it is expected for the omega to assume the classic position—all fours, head lowered to the Alpha’s authority, neck bared for the Alpha’s sharp teeth to find purchase. Once a rut or a heat is triggered, the whole process lasts 5-7 days from start to finish. Before these cycles are regular in adulthood, young Alphas and Omegas can experience as many as 2 or 3 of these seasons per year. Some more well-to-do families, in an effort to curb some of the embarrassment of this loss of self-control, seek out suppressants. Although these suppressants do work successfully for some Omegas, their effects have not been thoroughly studied and are not well tolerated by all Omegas, particularly adolescent ones.

A pained moan sounds from the large bed in the corner of the room, a strategic position to nest in should the Omega pup offspring.

_I hate this I hate this I hate this! What if I never find an Alpha to share this with? What if I’m doomed to go through this alone forever and no Alpha answers my call? It feels so empty inside. It hurts. These toys Mother bought are useless. Nothing satisfies me. She just doesn’t understand. No one understands! Mother said that Alphas can never resist the smell of an Omega in heat. Maybe I should just find an Alpha of my own. If they’re good enough for me, we could even mate and they could be mine forever. Not like those stupid, boring Betas mother brings home for me to have a proper courting with. I hate them even more than I hate her. What does a useless Beta like her know about true love? How could she, with her inferior sense of smell, hope to understand Romeo’s feelings for fair Juliet? Or Othello’s for Desdemona?_

With a start, the Omega realized that his hand was buried three fingers deep into his clenching hole, slick easing the way. His left hand trailed up, fingers gently scratching against the scent gland on the side of his neck where his Alpha would bite and bind them together during mating and beyond. After physically coupling with an Omega, the Alpha’s sharp canines pierce the base of the Omega’s neck and shoulder. Some of the more daring Omegas, curious about Omega suffrage or secondary sex equality, also bite their Alphas at the base of their scent glands. The Alpha’s knot ties them together with their partner for up to 30 minutes, allowing for ample time for their seed to catch and for their Omega to be soothed by their scent and close proximity. When an Alpha and Omega find their true mate in one another, the have eyes for no other partner and can experience physical pain at the absence of their beloved.

Mythos surrounding bonding says that traits which help Alphas provide for their Omegas, like strength, stamina, and protectiveness, are enhanced after mating. The idea of abandoning one’s Omega, or causing an Omega physical or emotional anguish, would be abhorrent to any Alpha with basic instincts. Although this relationship is often misunderstood by Betas, Omegas hold a considerable amount of power over their Alpha partners. In return for their kind, nurturing words and sweet smell, Alphas have been known to kill and die in the name of protecting their mates and defending their pups.

The omega released an open-mouthed cry of frustration at being denied his like-minded companion and pups of his own.

“Dandy! Dandy, are you alright? Do you need any more water, darling? I can have Dora bring you another glass if you’re feeling parched. I know you must be feeling quite under the weather. If you’re feeling up to it, Dora can bring you a little something to eat since you missed dinner. How do you feel about some roast beef with succotash? Dora has been doing some baking today as well. Would you like to try some of her cake bites? She made red velvet and carrot cake!”, Gloria prattled on through the closed door of Dandy’s room.

“Shut up, Mother! I told you to leave me alone! I hate you!” Tears sprang from the corners of Dandy’s eyes, spilling over his high cheekbones to drip down onto the mattress below him where he was currently laying on his side. Rubbing his face from side to side onto the mattress, he successfully wiped off the tears clinging to his eyelashes without having to remove his hand from his still-virgin hole.

“Oh, Dandy! Surely you don’t mean that! Do you need me to run a bath for you? I’m sure you would feel so much better after having a bubble bath. Let Mommy come and help you, sweetheart.”

Pulling his fingers out long enough to grasp at the glass toy near his feet, Dandy wasted no time in slipping it inside himself. Near the base of the toy, the glass flared outward in a close approximation of a knot. Although it was smaller than a real knot would be, the stretch of it against that most sensitive part of himself felt good, tugging his rim outward each time he pulled it out. Lost in the fantasy, he pretended that the knot was just beginning to expand, each time it caught on his rim might be the last before it locked him together with his Alpha, too big to pull out until it deflated. Fingers slipping on the slick surface of the toy, Dandy whined, tilting his neck to the side as far as it would go, enticing his would-be mate to make him his.

“Dandy, can you hear me? Dora is worried sick about you, darling!”

_What would he smell like, I wonder? Would he hold me down and have his way with me? Would he hold me close, committing the scent of the mother of his children to memory? Please don’t leave. Please stay. I bet he smells like clear water, a wild, wonderful thing._

Dragging his hand down from the base of his neck, Dandy places it on his flat, boyish belly. Imagining his Alpha’s hand on his stomach, rubbing gentle circles back and forth across. Flat now, only to expand when pumped full of his Alpha’s seed and pups.

_They would be all mine. I would care for them, even when they’re boring. No one else would be allowed to touch them and leave their scent. Only Alpha is allowed to come close. He’ll come home after a long day at work.  He’ll lay down in our nest behind me and wrap me up in his strong arms. “My Omega.” “My Alpha.” I belong with him. He is the light to my darkness. My perfect complementary opposite in every way. With him I can be myself._

“Dandy, unlock this door! I need to make sure you’re alright! Doctor Martin said that I needed to keep an eye on your fever and make sure you get plenty of fluids. How am I to do this when you won’t allow me to see you? Dandy?”

Instead of his previous frantic thrusting from before, the Omega delivers slow, deliberate presses of his toy against his prostate. Imagining that this was the time his Alpha’s knot was expanding, he could only pull it out a few inches before shoving it back in again. Pulling out after popping a knot was very painful and could lead to tears along the sensitive skin of an Omega’s hole. Dandy reached down to feel the wrinkled skin that was pulled taut. There was no room to spare between his slick walls and the now-warm glass of his toy. There was so much slick dripping down, the Omega’s backside and inner thighs were glistening with it, a puddle forming under his form on the bed.

 

_I’m so close. Give it to me._

_More._

_Please._

_._

“Boy! You better keep it down in there and watch the way you speak to Miss Gloria! Lord knows why she tries to help you. You’re so ungrateful.” Dora yelled through the door, Gloria’s whereabouts unknown now. “You hear me? Open this door! I ain’t afraid of you!” Heavy handed blows rained down on the door over and over again.

Teeth gritting in concentration, Dandy repeated the fantasy in his mind. Imagining the rough, woodsy smell of his Alpha draped over his own floral, fruity scent, like peaches in a garden.

 

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

Rough hands would push him down by the back of his neck and make him take it. Take it all.

 

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

“You’re lovely. You’re the most beautiful Omega I’ve ever seen. You’ve given me everything I’ve always wanted. Let me take care of you. Give you everything you need.” His Alpha would say.

 

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

The fantasy began to slip away, cruelly dropped through his fingers like dirt in the Utah desert. Despite his concentration, the Omega found the details harder to remember. Instead of laying in his love nest with his Alpha, he found himself laying on his slick-stained childhood bed.

 

_No._

_Come back to me._

Frantic once more, the Omega began pulling on his need in earnest, hoping the stimulation would be enough to push him over the edge.

 

**Boom.**

**Boom.**

_What does he smell like again?_

_I can’t do it… It’s not fair!_

Wrenching the toy from his red, puffy hole, Dandy threw it in the direction of the shrew pounding on the bedroom door. The sound of shattering glass before silence. A wail of frustration bubbled up from him, despair and anxiety making his once-floral scent cloudy and almost sour. Body aching, he slowly dragged himself from his bed and over to his pile of clothes in the middle of the floor.

A new fantasy now: His alpha’s strong lion-like jaws clamped over Dora’s Beta throat, not in a mating bite but a wild animal’s poised to rip it out. Blood drips down his Alpha’s mouth, jaws, chest, down to the floor to pool in a puddle. Dora pushes weakly against his strong chest and arms, unable to keep the monster at bay. He pulls her closer, all the better to devour her bones and all. If Dora was hoping for compassion, she’ll find none in his eyes; Alpha has compassion only for his Omega and their pups. Dora is food, less than human. When he has had his fill, Dora’s head lies limp on her shoulders, connected only by bits of skin and cartilage, her spine severed by canines and incisors. He drops her body carelessly onto the ground, her usefulness completely spent now. His Alpha takes care of everything for him, buries her body in an unmarked hole in the garden while Dandy nurses their pups.

Legs trembling, Dandy begins to pull on his navy cotton trousers, the slick on his thighs and buttocks seeping into the material and leaving a telling stain on the back. Pulling his cream-colored knit sweater over his shoulders and up his arms, the sweat of his skin leaves a tacky residue behind, the material feeling clumpy and too-heavy on him. Forgoing socks altogether, he pulls on his leather uppers and runs a hand through his hair. Strands at the end curling sharply by his hairline, resembling both an incubus’ horns and the sweet curls of a cherub.

Glancing in the large mirror of his vanity, his cheeks are brightly flushed as if he has just run a marathon outside. Despite the heat of his body and the sticky humidity of the room, a cold chill travels down his spine. Moving slowly, gingerly, over to the window overlooking the garden, Dandy gives a cursory glance outside. Lifting himself up onto the sill and perching on the edge, he pauses to catch his breath before grabbing onto the large wooden trellis and begins scaling it down the outside of the manor.

Handmade leather shoes sink slightly down into the dewy grass, delicate ankles exposed beneath the cuff of his trousers. As though hypnotized by a single-minded purpose, Dandy’s slight figure stumbles across the manicured lawn through the hedges and palms at the edge of the property. His eyes are glassy and slightly watery, as if he could burst into tears at a moment’s notice.

 

_Alpha. Where are you?_

Jimmy Darling. Age 14.

* * *

 

Being an alpha was just another thing that made Jimmy Darling different from other boys. Other boys, who were normal Betas, lived in cute little houses in the suburbs with Mommy and Daddy. Jimmy Darling lived in a trailer with his mother, Ethel, near the swampy backwoods. Other boys had 5 fingers on each of their hands. Other boys weren’t freaks. Other boys didn’t go into ruts, either. Without a viable partner to share it with however, Jimmy finds himself doting protectively over his Omega mother.

“Jimmy, how many times do I have to tell you to stop that? No, I don’t need any more water or blankets. What I need is for you to go lay down and leave me be.”

Soulful brown eyes peered back at her. Mouth tugged down in a frown. Eyebrows pressed together in confusion and concern.

Ethel sighed. “You want to help? Why don’t you do your old Ma a favor and bring in the laundry? Its starting to get dark out.”

Springing up like a daisy after a rain shower, Jimmy quickly headed outside. After briefly coming back in to grab a basket, he set to work carefully pulling each piece of clothing off the line. Aprons, dresses, trousers, undergarments all found their way into the wicker basket. Grasping a checkered-patterned dress off the line, Jimmy found himself lost in thought about what it would be like having an Omega of his own. Would she know how to bake and cook? Food was a little hard to come by these days with so much of it being rationed at the grocery store. And even if it wasn’t, Jimmy was hopeless in the kitchen, spilling and breaking things and burning things in the oven. Would she enjoy reading? Jimmy never went to school himself, what with his hands looking like they were. Maybe she likes animals and nature? Jimmy spent a lot of his time outdoors alone. It could be fun going out on the town, but he would have to wear gloves to cover his deformity. He had never met an Omega who wasn’t his mother; all the self-respecting Omegas in Jupiter never went anywhere without an escort and they certainly never went out after dark. All the Beta girls he met in town seemed to like him just fine, though. Hoping his Omega would like him just as much, Jimmy reached for the last article of clothing on the line, one of his long-sleeve button ups.

Hands slowing as he went to place it in the basket, Jimmy became aware of a most peculiar scent in the air. It wasn’t like Ma’s. Hers was a clean kind of flowery smell, a combination of fabric softener, lavender, and clean air. Not meant to excite or entice, it reminded Jimmy of home and brought him peace after a long day. This smell drove Jimmy toward another feeling entirely. It smelled heavenly, like the fresh-baked apple pies Jimmy wasn’t allowed to eat from the bakery on Center Street. He could only watch and covet them from a distance. Sweet temptation. Like fuzzy ripe peaches ready to fall from someone else’s tree. Forbidden. This scent was so strong, though, the breeze carrying it through the palms and ferns surrounding the trailer. It seemed to waft from the darkness, beckoning Jimmy into the dark jungle where his eyes  couldn’t see.

Sun fully gone, Jimmy stepped out into the foliage in a daze, mindless to anything else besides getting closer to that smell.

****

**_“Make up your mind_ **

**_Decide to walk with me_ **

**_Around the lake tonight_ **

**_Around the lake tonight_ **

**_By my side_ **

**_By my side”_ **

 

Time moves differently now; trees begin to inch by before suddenly lurching past. Shadows dance across the Alpha’s body where the light from the waxing moon shines down on him. Jimmy wipes his hand along his wet brow before pressing his fingers to a nearby tree, his alpha scent lingering on the bark.

 

**_“I’m not gonna lie_ **

**_I’ll not be a gentleman_ **

**_Behind the boathouse_ **

**_I’ll show you my dark secret”_ **

****

The alpha approaches a clearing now, a marsh in the distance with splashing toads and ringing cicadas. The scent reaches its highest note here, pulling Jimmy toward a figure kneeling away from him, hands pressed palms down into the ground. The being was heaven incarnate. Otherworldly. Jimmy had never smelled anything quite like it. Head bowed. Beautiful in his submission and posture. Without even realizing it, Jimmy had come to kneel behind him, eyes like saucers. Taking a shuddering breath, the figure straightened his posture enough to cast his gaze in Jimmy’s direction.

****

**_“I’m not gonna lie_ **

**_I want you for mine_ **

**_My blushing bride_ **

**_My lover, be my lover, yeah”_ **

****

Fingers scrambling at the sleeves of his shirt, Jimmy pulled his arms in before quickly dragging it over his head and tossing it to the ground. His shoes were next before abruptly standing up and dragging his pants down to his feet. So distracted by the smell, he only just now notices the Omega is naked as well. “Jimmy. My name”. The Alpha tries to make himself understood through the bees buzzing around in his head. The Omega says nothing for a long moment, sizing up the Alpha in front of him.

****

**_“Don’t be afraid_ **

**_I didn’t mean to scare you_ **

**_So help me, Jesus”_ **

 

At long last, the Omega smiles and crawls closer to place himself in Jimmy’s lap. Dandy reaches out, grabs hold of the Alpha’s hands and boldly places them on his hips and lower back. Nosing at Jimmy’s scent gland underneath his ear, the Omega says, “We were meant to be together. Don’t you feel it? You and I are going to have so much fun.”

 

**_“Give it up to me_ **

**_Be my angel”_ **


End file.
